


She's So Pretty It Hurts

by piratequeens



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, its cute, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratequeens/pseuds/piratequeens
Summary: The wendilse meet-cute you didn't know you needed (also there are dogs, what more could you want?)





	She's So Pretty It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ilse's chihuahua is named Emil after 19th century impressionist Emil Nolde  
> Wendla's German shepherd is named Princess after my dog

Ilse was not having a good day. It was finals week, she had art block, and her roommates were being especially annoying. She just had to get out of her apartment. Maybe going for a walk will give me some inspiration.

Ilse grabbed a leash from near the door and went to find her chihuahua Emil, who was sleeping on the couch. He growled as she woke him up. 

Ilse sighed. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Emil’s ears perked up and Ilse clipped the leash on him. "Then let's go, you goof."

Outside, it was a beautiful spring day. Everyone else in the park seemed to be enjoying it, but no matter how far she walked, Ilse just couldn’t find the inspiration she was looking for. 

The blooming trees were beautiful, sure, but Ilse didn’t feel like painting still life; and though the people in the park were enjoying themselves, they weren’t very interesting to look at either.

Emil was getting tired and refused to walk any further, instead choosing to lay on the grass. Ilse picked him up and turned around to start walking back to her apartment building when someone caught her eye. 

She was short, had beautiful dark brown hair, was wearing a billowing white sundress, and holy shit was she beautiful. But what caught Emil’s eye was the huge German shepherd she was walking. As the girl drew closer, Emil started barking and lunged out of Ilse’s arms in an attempt to reach the pretty girl’s dog. 

Ilse pulled Emil back, trying to think of a way not to embarrass herself in front of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. And of course, Ilse had to be wearing paint-splattered sweatpants while trying to control her demon dog. Not exactly attractive. 

As she got closer, Ilse mustered up the courage to speak to her. “I’m so sorry about Emil, he tries to fight everything that moves. And worst of all, he thinks he can win.” 

The girl just smiled the kindest smile Ilse had ever seen and replied, "It’s fine! Princess couldn’t hurt a fly if she tried." She gestured toward her dog who, unimpressed with Emil’s endeavors, was sitting regally at her side. She leaned down to pet Emil, cooing at him, “Well aren’t you so intimidating!”

Emil wagged his tail, beaming back up at the girl. 

"Oh yeah," Ilse remarked with an amused grin, "He’s eight pounds of pure evil."

The girl laughed at her comments, and it was an amazing laugh. All Ilse wanted to do was make her laugh again. She looked at her, noticing her rosy cheeks and big, understanding eyes and her little freckles and her bright blue painted nails and—oh my gosh is there anything about her that isn’t perfect?

She looked back at Ilse with similar intent, and blurted out, “My name is Wendla, by the way!”

Wendla. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand, "I’m Ilse."

Maybe she had found some inspiration after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> this is my first published fic! but it was fun so maybe I'll write more  
> any feedback is appreciated  
> have a good day/night/time isn't real


End file.
